


the unsent letter

by luna_eterna



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Bittersweet, Gen, M/M, POV First Person, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_eterna/pseuds/luna_eterna
Summary: lyrics (+ links to listen) for the song I composed forLeokasa Week2020written from Leo's POV.
Relationships: Suou Tsukasa/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Leokasa Week





	the unsent letter

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt "Music & Song", as well as the "Time & Distance" and "Memories & Seasons" prompts.
> 
> partially inspired by ICouldntThinkOfAUsername's fic ["Just Give Me Tonight"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621819) and [Asakuma (浅隈)'s beautiful doujin](https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/78978301)  
>  **NOTE: BOTH HAVE EXPLICIT NSFW, read/view at your discretion**
> 
> I wrote this song about Leo realizing his relationship with Tsukasa will eventually have to end (due to Tsukasa's responsibilities as head of the Suou family); this is him both acknowledging the depth of his feelings and trying to gracefully let go.

**"the unsent letter"**

lyrics / composition / vocals / guitar: me

> _for flowers that bloom in midnight beneath an everlasting moon_  
>  _and days that seemed so endless, yet over in an afternoon_  
>  _I'll remember them forever when we say our last goodbyes_  
>  _and keep this song by my side, as I walk alone towards sunrise_
> 
> _of all the letters I've sent you... you'll never see this one_  
>  _tonight is all we have now, so let me say..._
> 
> _you dyed my dreams in brilliant red from grays that once clouded me_  
>  _what brought me home from the cold was your warm and gentle melody_  
>  _believing in wondrous things, your light illuminated mine_  
>  _when everything is said and done, may your star always shine..._
> 
> _under flowers that bloom in midnight, I sing for you..._

alternatively, you can watch the lyrics video here:

if none of the embeds work for you:

[HQ audio link here](https://soundcloud.com/cybacle/the-unsent-letter)  
[lyrics video here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qHi_zMg3ik8)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it's not too weird to submit original songs on Ao3 - it's not the ideal platform but I wanted to share my Leokasa song with people that may not use Twitter (or may not come across it on YouTube/Soundcloud), and I'm considering doing this for any future original songs inspired by fictional characters.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this one~!


End file.
